mi familia hasta el final
by WHITE WOLF 678
Summary: flare, el hermano mayor y actual cuidador de sus hermanos menores sunlight, shadow, shocker, aqua, glay, lea y miles, le relata al mejor amigo de su hermano menor miles el como nacieron cada uno de sus hermanos... y el porque ese pequeño poochyena, se volvio una imagen sumamente importante para esa familia...


-_uhh__mmmmm.. debería preguntarle? -_se cuestionaba a si mismo- _pero si le pregunto… se enojara?... aahh que hago….._ *voltea a ver a su alrededor, observando grandes arboles a su alrededor, seguido de voltear a ver un libro grande color café abierto frente a el* _bueno… creo que no me queda de otra… _-se dijo a si mismo decidido, a la ve que tomaba su libro, lo cerraba y se lo ponía en la espalda, comenzando a caminar, minutos después, llega a un claro dentro del bosque, donde se encontraba recostado en el suelo un flareon, tranquilamente dormido- disculpa… flare…  
>flare: …<br>-_oye… flareee!_ –susurraba nervioso mientras se acercaba mas-  
>flare: ummm…<br>- FLARE! –grita repentinamente junto al flareon-  
>flare: AHHH! –grita aterrado a la vez que salta hacia atrás callendo de espaldas- ahhhh… QUE QUIERES POOCHY?! –grita molesto viendo al pequeño poochyena frente a el-<br>poochy: lamento despertarte flare… pero… me gustaría preguntarte una cosa… espero no molestarte… -le pregunta un tanto nervioso-  
>flare:<em> uhh?<em> Eemmm.. .vale… que necesitas?  
>poochy: bueno… *pone frente a flare el libro café que tenia momentos antes* queria hacerte una pregunta… sobre tus padres… -le dice un tanto asustado retrocediendo un poco-<br>flare:_ de.. mis… _que?! –exclama sorprendido viendo el libro, seguido de pararse y voltear a ver agresivamente al pequeño poochyena- y ati que diablos te importa eso eehh?!  
>poochy: AHH! *grita asustado a la vez que se tiraba al suelo y se cubria los ojos con sus patas* LO SIENTO… ES SOLO QUE ME GUSTARIA SABER MAS SOBRE TU FAMILIA.. LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! –comenzó a gritar aterrado, temblando de miedo-<br>flare: … -comienza a verlo extrañádo, comenzando poco a poco a tranquilizarse-  
>poochy: JURO NO VOLVER A DECIR NADA… LO PROMETO… porfavor… no me lastimes! –seguía diciendo aterrado-<br>flare: oye… ya… tranquilo… -comienza a decirle mas calmado acercándose un poco- lamento eso… fue.. *pone su pata en el pequeño haciendo que este se aterrara mas y comenzara a llorar* oye… poochy, no enserio… lo lamento, calmate! –comienza a decirle mas asustado-  
>poochy: gaaahh!.. –continuaba llorando aterrado el cachorro-<br>flare: gaahh!... –comenzó a exclamar aterrado intentando calmar al pequeño poochyena-

_Minutos después, luego de mucho esfuerzo por parte de flare, finalmente, consiguió que poochy se tranquilizara…_

Poochy: *se le ve sentado de nuevo, mas tranquilo comiéndose un cono de helado con 3 bolas de chocolate*  
>flare: bien poochy… ahora si, que querias preguntarme? –le pregunta seriamente pero intentando no exaltarse de nuevo-<br>poochy: emmm.. no… ya nada, olvídalo –comienza a decir un tanto nervioso-  
>flare: no, enserio.. lamento mucho como te grite hace un momento, es que me sorprendiste… puedes preguntarme lo que quieras…<br>poochy: bien.. me gustaría saber mas sobre tus padres… si es posible claro..  
>flare: bueno… claro que es posible pero.. porque quieres saberlo?<br>poochy: bueno.. –dice tranquilo mientras abre el libro que se encontraba entre ellos- en este libro que escribiste.. habla sobre tu abuelo…  
>flare: el gran coronel Zero…<br>poochy: asi es… y luego habla sobre ustedes… pero no de tus padres… se puede saber porque?  
>flare: bueno.. digamos que.. no es algo que me gusta recordar.. asi como también, no es algo que ellos quisieran…<br>poochy: porque?  
>flare: mama y papa nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de este escuadron… decían que era mucho riesgo para los cachorros…<br>poochy: ahhhh….  
>flare: pero..<br>poochy: huh?  
>flare: *suspira* mira poochy… debes saber que esto que me preguntas es algo muy personal…<br>poochy: lo se… y lo siento –dice triste a la vez que intenta cerrar el libro-  
>flare: *detiene a poochy con su pata* pero… tu eres alguien muy especial para nuestra familia…<br>poochy: _huh?!_ –exclama sorprendido-  
>flare: desde que nacio… miles era un eevee muy serio.. difícilmente sonreía o se reia, porque no sabia yo darle el tipo de amor que un padre le debe dar a sus cachorros… yo le daba el cariño que le da un hermano a otro… pero, no fue suficiente …<br>poochy: y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?  
>flare: bueno… cuando miles te encontró ati… cuando se conocieron.. desde ese dia solo eh visto sonrisas en la cara de mi hermanito… tanto yo como mis hermanos te lo agradecemos… no tienes una idea de cuanto…<br>poochy: … *se queda en silencio, viendo impresionado a flare al notar una ligera lagrima correrle el rostro*  
>flare: fuiste una bendición de arceus en nuestra familia… le diste una sonrisa a nuestro hermano menor... por ello… creo que es justo el que te cuente lo que quieres saber…<br>poochy: eehh… enserio?! –pregunta sorprendido, mas sin poder ocultar su alegría-  
>flare: si… exactamente que quieres saber?<br>poochy: todo… quiero saberlo todo!  
>flare: bien… vallamos al comienzo de todo entonces… *rie un poco* todo comenzó, cuando yo aun era un eevee… -comenzó a relatarle al poochyena mientras recordaba cada momento-<p>

_-exactamente, cuanto tiempo hace eso?... –_pregunto curioso el poochyena-  
><em>- hace 8 años… cuando miles aun era un pokehuevo….<br>-que edad tenias tu entonces?  
>-9 años…<br>- aun eras muy joven cierto?  
>- asi es… pero.. la edad fue lo de menos…<em>

_8 años antes… en un claro del bosque, entrenando en la tranquilidad de la oscura noche…_

_-_VAMOS, MAS RAPIDO PEQUEÑO.. TU PUEDES! – gritaba emocionado un umbreon, a la vez que un pequeño eevee se encontraba corriendo en los alrededores-  
>-GAAAHH! –gritaba el eevee a la vez que intentaba aumentar su velocidad, mas sin embargo, tropesandose momentos después causando que comenzara a rodar por el suelo hasta terminar golpeándose contra un árbol a unos metros- <em>auchi!<em> –exclamaba adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza-  
>-jeje.. muy bien pequeño, ya casi lo consigues, solo un poco mas de esfuerzo –le comenzó a decir con un tono alegre el umbreon, a la vez que se sentaba junto a el y le acariciaba la cabeza al eevee<br>-je.. gracias papa –decia alegre el pequeño mientras comenzaba a reir-  
>-HORA DE CENAR!..INSANITY, DARK.. VENGAN YA! –se escucho un grito a la distancia llamándolos-<br>Insanity: hop… hora de cenar campeón! *baja su cabeza mordiendo al eevee del pelaje del cuello, levantándolo y poniéndolo en su espalda* mejor apurarnos antes de que mama se enoje  
>dark: si! –exclamo el pequeño a la vez que se sujetaba del cuello de su padre-<br>insanity: GAAHH! –grito el umbreon a la vez que comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad, dejando una estela negra detrás de el, segundos después, se detiene frente a la entrada de una pequeña cueva, donde una pequeñá eevee se encontraba parada frente a la entrada, se veía con un aspecto normal, solo notándose el pelaje del pecho mucho mas espeso de lo común, asi como también una flor amarilla junto a su oreja a modo de broche- ya llegamos…. Disculpa la tardanza…  
>-tranquilo cariño, ahora pasa que ya es hora de comer…<br>dark: que vamos a comer mama?  
>- algo muy rico, tranquilo –le contesto cariñosamente invitándolos a pasar-<p>

-_como se llamaba tu mama flare?  
>-lea… era el nombre que le había puesto su antigua dueñá…<br>-tu mama tenia entrenadora?!  
>-si…. Por eso entre mis padres… mama era mas fuerte<br>-aahhh.._

Insanity: bien lea… atrapaste algo para nosotros esta noche?  
>lea: claro que si… pude conseguir un par de pescados para los tres, al igual que fruta…<p>

-_ok me perdí… como que los tres?.. y todos tus hermanos?!_  
>- <em>el tiempo de nacimiento de un eevee es amplio poochy… asi como también nuestros años se tornan distintos a los de otros pokemons, dos meses es un año para nosotros, asi que… pues, por eso tenemos edades tan diferentes, pero todos estuvieron en huevos al mismo tiempo…<br>-y como es que tu no?  
>-yo ya tenia tiempo de nacido antes de que mama y papa comenzaran a tener sus ''fiestas'' para darme un hermanito… se les paso la mano pero bueno, soy feliz con todos ellos…<br>-ahhh…  
>-como decía…<em>

Insanity: *Se ve mordiendo uno de los pescados frente a el*  
>lea: díganme.. como va el entrenamiento da dark?<br>dark: _huh?_  
>insanity: *traga un pedazo de pescado* ejem… *traga* muy bien, tiene mucho progreso, quizá en un par de días este pequeño eevee evolucione en un fuerte y agil umbreon como su padre, jeje, verdad campeón? –decia alegre mientras le sacudia la cabeza al pequeño-<br>dark: jeje, ya papa! Jajaja… 

_-una pregunta! –exclama el poochyena deteniendo a flare de su relato-  
>-huh? Que ocurre?<br>-seguro que estas contándome la historia de tus padres y tu?  
>-si… por?<br>-porque no te encuentro!, donde estas en esa historia?!  
>-el pequeño dark…. Soy yo poochy… el nombre que me dieron mis padres era dark…<br>-si tu eras dark… y tu padre te entrenaba para ser un umbreon… porque eres un flareon de nombre flare? –pregunta extrañádo-  
>-ya llegare a eso… no falta mucho…<br>-enserio?!  
>-desgraciadamente….<em>

Instanity: GAAHH… que deliciosa cena! –exclamo alegre el umbreon estirándose y luego tirándose al suelo  
>lea: que bueno que te gusto cariño…<br>insanity: je.. siempre me gusta cuando tu cazas la comida… no se como le haces que se mantiene fresca todo el tiempo…  
>lea: tengo mi técnica… -dijo tranquila seguido de reírse un poco-<br>insanity: algún dia lo tengo que descubrir… algún dia… -dice serio viendo extraño a lea, seguido de voltear a un lado de la cueva, donde se podía ver al pequeño eevee sentado solo observando 7 pokehuevos que ahí se encontraban- je… *se pone de pie y camina hacia el* sabes que son esos dark?  
>dark: huh? *voltea a ver al umbreon* no, solo se que comenzaron a aparecer aquí de repente… -dice extrañádo-<br>insanity: sabes cada cuanto apareció cada uno?  
>dark: si… este *señalo uno de los huevos, se encontraba en el centro con unas líneas moradas dándole vueltas* fue el primero en aparecer… no recuerdo cuando fue, pero dos meses después apareció ese *señalo un huevo manchado con negro* creo que una semana mas tarde apareció ese amarillo de alla, y 3 dias después aparecieron esos 2 de ahí –dijo hábilmente señalando finalmente unos huevos de colores verde y azul- por?<br>insanity: bien… aunque te falto ese de ahí *señala un color azul claro*  
>dark: oohh…<br>lea: *se acerca con ellos tirando de una manta*  
>insanity: bueno hijo, tengo una noticia que darte…. Y esperamos que te guste oírla…<br>dark: noticia? –pregunta extrañádo-  
>insanity: si… veras.. todos esos huevos dark.. *voltea a verlos haciendo que el eevee también voltee* son tus hermanos…<br>dark: QUEEE?! –grita asustado saltando hacia atrás callendo de espaldas-  
>lea: jeje, crei que te gustaría la noticia cariño<br>dark: pero… hermanitos? … como es.. no…  
>insanity: y no olvidemos, al mas reciente… -dice tranquilo a la vez que agarra el huevo que llevaba arrastrando su esposa y lo ponía junto a los demás- estos flare… son tus hermanos… y cuando nosotros no estemos, tu deberas cuidarlos…<br>dark: y porque no hablarle al abuelo?... el no sabría mas de esto que yo?  
>lea: aahh tu abuelo, olvídate de el dark, tu abuelo esta perdido en una fantasia sin final…<br>dark: porque lo dices mama?  
>insanity: porque mi papa tiene una loca idea.. solo eso...<br>dark: aahhhh…  
>insanity: por eso dark, es por lo que últimamente hemos estado entrenando tanto… para que muy pronto, evoluciones en un fuerte umbreon como tu padre y puedas cuidar a tus hermanitos<br>dark: vale…  
>lea: crees poder con eso dark?<br>dark: si!  
>insanity: bien, entonces corre a dormir porque mañana en la noche volveremos a entrenar<br>dark: si señor! –dice alegre a la vez que comenzaba a correr-  
>insanity: y sin fingir dormir! –le dice riéndose un poco a la vez que patea al pequeño eevee en la cola haciendolo rodar poco menos de un metro-<br>dark: _ouchi!_

_-suena como una familia feliz… excepto por el menosprecio que le hicieron al coronel zero…  
>-si,nunca trataron bien a mi abuelo y bueno.. ya vez lo que paso…<br>-de hecho aun no lo se…  
>-bueno, es hora de que lo sepas…<em>

_Una semana después…_

Insanity: VAMOS, MUESTRAME LO QUE HAS APRENDIDO ESTA SEMANA!  
>dark: AHHH! *se le ve corriendo hacia su padre a toda prisa, dejando una estela blanca detrás de el, seguido de saltar contra su padre tacleándolo y arrastrándolo varios metros* aaahh …. –decia mareado después del golpe-<br>insanity: bien…. Esto termino… mejor de lo que esperaba… -decia también mareado con el eevee sobre el-  
>lea: jeje.. están bien? –les pregunta riéndose un poco al verlos-<br>insanity: si…. Eso creo… ahhh *pone a dark aun lado y luego se intenta poner de pie* bien… salio mejor de lo esperado.. gaahh!...  
>dark: ahhhh *Se pone de pie* estas bien papa?<br>insanity: si, estoy perfectamente…. _Huh?_ *levanta la cabeza volteando a otro lado* …  
>lea: cariño…<br>insanity: lea, dark…  
>dark: si papa?<br>insanity: váyanse a casa… -les comenzó a decir con una voz mas seria, a la vez que sus anillos comenzaban a brillar-  
>dark: que pasa papa?<br>insanity: VAYANSE YA! –les grita a ambos mientras les daba la espalda-  
>lea: si… *comienza a jalar a su hijo de la cola* vámonos dark, tenemos que irnos! –comenzó a decirle mas nerviosa-<br>dark: pero… por… -comenzó a decir un poco mas alterado, mas su alteración evoluciono a miedo, al ver como detrás de unos arbustos comenzaron a salir varios houndooms que los observaban agresivos-  
>insanity: lárguense… ahora…. –comienza a decirles agresivo a los houndooms sin quitarle la vista de encima a ninguno-<br>- y tu, porque crees que puedes darnos ordenes? –le contesta agresivo el houndoom que se encontraba en medio de todos-  
>insanity: porque si no lo hacen, yo me encargare de eliminarlos a todos ustedes… -comienza a decirle mas tranquilo a la vez que cierra los ojos, para momentos después, sus anillos comenzaran a brillar de color azul, y a los pocos instantes, volver a abrir los ojos dejando verlos del mismo color azul que sus aros- sin que ninguno de ustedes, pueda reaccionar a la muerte del otro… -comienza a decirle amenazante viendo al houndoom a los ojos-<br>-oohh.. que miedo! –comienza a decir de manera burlona- pues que lastima, porque de aquí, los únicos muertos serán ustedes… -comienza a decirle ahora de manera amenazante, a la vez que mas y mas houndooms llegaban- y será, para alimentarnos a todos…  
>insanity: <em>lea…<em> -comienza a susurrar-  
>lea: *se queda quieta al escuchar su nombre, para segundos después, se le comenzara a erizar el pelaje de miedo* <em>no… <em>-susurra de igual manera comenzando a tranquilizarse-  
>insanity: <em>huh?<em>  
>lea: *abraza a dark* <em>hijo…<br>_dark: _si?  
><em>lea: _por lo que mas quieras…_ *comiena a mover sus patas detrás del cuello de su hijo* _corre a casa… y no te detengas por nada.._  
>dark: que?! –exclama sorprendido-<br>lea: _y nunca voltees atrás…_  
>dark: <em>porque? <em>  
>lea: <em>lo hecho, hecho esta… si se encuentra detrás de ti, es porque ya no hay nada que hacer… <em>*se separa de dark, se ve su melena del pecho mas delgada ahora y la melena del pecho del cachorro mas grande* vete… y no vuelvas aquí… -comienza a decirle seria-  
>dark: QUE?!<br>-ATRAPENLOS! –grito el líder de los houndooms a la vez que todos comenzaron a correr hacia ellos-  
>insanity: AHORA! *patea al pequeño dark con fuerzas lanzando al aire haciendo que se golpeara contra las ramas mas altas de un árbol, para momentos después, caer directo al piso*<br>dark: GAAHH! *se levanta sobándose por el golpe*  
>-TRAS EL! –grito uno de los houndooms a la vez que una parte comenzaba a correr hacia el pequeño dark-<br>dark: AHH! –grito aterrado a la vez que comenzaba a correr, para segundos después, tropesar y caer al suelo-  
>-ERES NUESTRO! –gritaron los houndooms ala vez que saltaban hacia el-<br>dark: AHH!  
>lea: ALEJENSE DE MI HIJO!-grito furiosa la eevee a la vez que tacleaba a los 5 houndooms que habían saltado, juntándolos todos y lanzándolos varios metros lejos de ahí- CORRE DARK.. NUNCA VOLTEES ATRÁS! –le volvió a grita al pequeño haciendolo reaccionar- AHORA!<br>dark: SI! –grito aterrado a la vez que comenzaba a correr de nuevo-  
>lea: <em>corre… huye.. escapa el resto de tu vida mi pequeño nene… <em> -comenzó a decirse a si misma la eevee mientras veía a su hijo alejarse- _pero nunca… nunca voltees atrás_ –se dijo calmada a si misma a la vez que cerraba los ojos, mientras detrás de ella, un houndoom salta hacia ella lista para morderla, mas sin embargo, siendo partido a la mitad en cuestión de segundos, por una entidad desconocida- _huh?!_ –exclamo alarmada al sentir la sangre callendo sobre su pelaje- _asi que.. ya empezó?... bueno… si no hay de otra…._ –continuo hablándose a si misma sin moverse de su lugar, mientras que a su alrededor, todos los houndooms comenzaban a caer partidos por la mitad, quedando únicamente vivos los 5 houndooms que originalmente intentaron atacar al pequeño dark, los cuales, aterrados, comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección por la cual el pequeño eevee huyo, al ver a esos huir, lea solamente cerro los ojos mientras que el sonido de un motor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte acercándose a ella, hasta que finalmente, dicho ruido se detuvo frente a ella, y un filo metalico, se posaba en su cuello- tu me advertiste sobre esto cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita… que eras un umbreon realmente especial… -comienza a decir con la voz cortada, dejando escapar unas lagrimas, seguido de levantar la mirada viendo frente a ella al umbreon que ella amaba, pero ahora, estando este apoyado solo en sus patas traseras, cargando en con sus patas delanteras una gran cierra eléctrica de color negro total, la cual, se encontraba reposando sobre el cuello de ella-  
>insanity: grrrr…. *solo se escuchaba un gruñir proveniente de el*<br>lea: tu siempe me estuviste advirtiendo, que si este dia llegaba, yo no tenia que sentir miedo en tu cercanía.. porque entonces, yo seria tu enemiga… -comenzó a decirle cada vez mas triste mientras mas y mas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas- me decias…. Que harias lo que fuera por mantener a salvo a aquellos a quien relamente amas…  
>insanity: grr… *se ve como le comienza a brotar sangre de los ojos, comenzando a llorar también*<br>lea: estoy..totalmente aterrada por el estado en el que estas.. –comenzó a decir mas asustada bajando la cabeza- pero también… *vuelve a levantar la cabeza viendo a los ojos a su pareja* estoy tan feliz… de que ames mas a nuestros hijos… que ami… ojala… pueda llegar a verte cuando estemos… -no puedo acabar lo que iba a decir, debido a que el umbreon, sin previo aviso, activo la cierra comenzando a cortarle el cuello a su pareja, clavándosela lentamente por todo el cuerpo, pasando desde su cuello, hacia su pecho, bajando por su estomago y terminando arrancando la sierra de su vientre con todas sus fuerzas-  
>insanity: GAAHHH! –comenzó a gritar con ira al aire, para momentos después girar la cierra un poco, tomándola con sus dos patas delanteras, para moverla rápidamente hacia el, cortándose la cintura rápidamente, partiéndose a la mitad solo, y acabando con su vida en ese mismo instante…<p>

_-entonces, tu nunca supiste que paso con tus padres después de que comenzaste a correr?  
>-no… mama me dijo que nunca volteara hacia atrás… y eso hize…<br>-y nunca decidiste volver a ese lugar donde se separaron?  
>-si lo hize…<br>-y que paso?  
>-no había rastros de nada… no había ni sangre, ni cuerpos… era como si nunca nadie ubiese ido a ese lugar….<br>-eso es raro entonces..  
>-lo se…<br>_

Dark: GAAHH! *se ve al pequeño aun corriendo, con los 5 houndooms persiguiéndolo intensivamente, finalmente, alcanza a ver la entrada a la cueva donde vive, mas no decide correr ahí* _ya casi… llego… debo… gaahh… _WHOA! –grita aterrado a tropezarse y salir volando varios metros, acabando metiéndose en un agujero de una minicueva a unos metros de la entrada de su hogar- aahh.. estoy.. estoy a salvo?! –se pregunta a si mismo sorprendido a la vez que mira a su alrededor- donde estoy?... aahh no veo nada!... –comienza a quejarse molesto por la minima iluminación- _huh?... que es eso? _–se pregunta a si mismo al ver un poco de luz proveniente de algo dentro de la cueva- _q-que es esto? –_se vuelve a preguntar a si mismo a la vez que tocaba esa luz del suelo, provocando que su cuerpo se iluminara rápidamente y comenzara a transformarse, segundos después, ya no era el mismo eevee, ahora ya había evolucionado a un flareon, y su pelaje comenzaba a emitir una ligera luz dejándole ver el suelo y lo que había en este- _esas piedras…. Son las piedras mágicas de papa! … pero… entonces… esto que toque… fue la del fuego?... *_se pone una pata en la melena del pecho_* el exceso de pelaje de mama debio ser donde ella las guardaba… y me las dio para traerlas de vuelta… *_se ve una gran llamarada entrar a la pequeñá cueva donde se encontraba* _ gahh!... esperen… grrrr… ahora es mi turno de usar lanzallamas!.. _–se dijo a si mismo decidido mientras se paraba frente a la entrada a la pequeñá cueva donde estaba, seguido de prepararse y lanar un poco de vapor caliente de su hocico-  
>-JA… ESO ES TODO LO KE TIENES IDIOTA?! –grito uno de los houndooms, seguido de este mismo meter la cabeza dentro del hoyo- date por muerto… niño estúpido…<br>dark: gaah!  
>-grrrrr.. *Se ve como comienza a cargar una bola de fuego color azul en su hocico*<br>-OYE MIRA, ENCONTRAMOS ALGO!  
>-gr… huh?! *saca la cabeza* que encontraron?<br>dark: huh?  
>-ENCONTRAMOS HUEVOS DE EEVEES ESTUPIDOS!<br>-ja, perfecto, ya tenemos comida! *voltea a ver de nuevo a dark* oiste eso infe *no pudo acabar lo que estaba diciendo, debido a que una gran llamarada color negro le cubrió completamente el rostro, alarmando un poco a los otros houndooms ahí presentes, momentos después, la llamarada se detiene, dejando caer al suelo el cuerpo sin vida del houndoom, con la cabeza totalmente sin caerne, solamente el creaneo brillando de un color rojo intenso comenzando a derretirse-  
>-GAAHH! –grito alarmado uno de los houndooms dejando caer al suelo uno de los huevos-<br>dark: *se ve otra gran flama negra saliendo por el agujero en donde se metio el eevee, derritiendo la roca al instante, dejando salir al ahora flareon* grrr…  
><em>-<em>heh… veo que evolucionaste… supongo que ahí dentro tenias piedras evolutivas.. –comenzó a decir confiado, seguido de bajar la cabeza para observar a su compañero muerto- _impresionante…_ -se dijo a si mismo-  
>dark: aléjense… DE MIS HERMANOS! –grito con fuerza a la vez que lanzaba una fuerte llamarada hacia los houndooms envolviendo a 3 de estos al igual que el huevo que había dejado caer el houndoom impresionado, al disiparse la llamarada, solo se podían ver cenizas en el suelo correspondientes a los houndooms, asi como también, el huevo, totalmente quemado y con una leve roptura por el golpe que había sufrido-<br>-gahh!. –exclamo aterrado el houndoom restante al notar las cenizas en el suelo, seguido de voltear a ver al flareon- q-q-que rayos eres tu?! –le pregunto aterrado-  
>dark: te dire quien no soy… yo nunca sere… SU PRESA! –grito furioso a la vez que saltaba sobre el houndoom, mordiéndolo del cuello, clavándole sus colmillos lo mas dentro posible que pudo, para después, ambos quedarse quietos unos segundos, para solo dejar notar, como el cuerpo del houndoom comenzaba a dejar salir humo por su hocico, seguido de flamas, mientras su carne y piel comenzaba a quemarse lentamente-<p>

-_wow.. entonces.. fue asi como evolucionaste en flareon cierto?  
>-asi es…<br>-entonces… tu nombre te lo cambiaste tu solo?  
>-no..<br>-huh?  
>-es mi mismo nombre… dark flare… solo que, el nombre de dark ya no me quedaba, por lo tanto lo elimine de mi nombe…<br>-aahhh… valla… lamento escuchar todo eso…  
>-yo también, me duele mucho recordarlo…<br>-pero aun me salta una duda…  
>-si?<br>-porque dices que yo fui una bendición de arceus para ustedes?  
>-fue por los años que seguían…<em>

_Mas tarde, esa misma noche…  
><em>dark: *se le ve sentado junto a los huevos* _entonces… habrá sido por esto por lo que mama y papa me dijeron eso aquella noche?... _–se dice a si mismo pensativo mientras ponía su pata sobre el huevo quemado, moviéndolo un poco logrando notar la roptura que tenia- _huh?! _*Se acerca a observarla* hay no! –exclama preocupado a la vez que salía corriendo de la cueva-

_-que fuiste a hacer?  
>-lo que cualquier otro hermano mayor aria…<em>

Dark: *momentos después de irse, regresa a la cueva donde vivía, se sienta junto al huevo dañado y le pone una masa de varias hojas molidas, seguido de ponerle una hoja encima a modo de venda* ya hermanito.. estarás bien… tranquilo! –le decía un tanto asustado al huevo mientras lo acariciaba- todo estará bien... todo… *siente como algo se mueve* huh? –se pregunta a si mismo curioso volteando a ver donde sintió el movimiento* que es… _huh? *exclama confundido, al ver_ como los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer comenzaban a entrar a su cueva, empezando a iluminar los huevo, dejándole notar como se encontraba con una gran roptura encima*WHOA!.. ESPERA.. aun tengo mas hiervas para curarte.. es –no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el se detuvo sorprendido, al ver como ese mismo huevo, saco volando un pequeño pedazo de cascaron, seguido de otros dos pedazos mas grandes, para luego, salir una oreja por el agujero que se había formado-_ pero… que rayos es eso? *_se acerca un poco, mas pronto retrocediendo, al ver como repentinamente sale otra oreja junto a la primera* WHOA! –exclamo asustado, seguido de ver como de ese huevo, un pequeño eevee sacaba la cabeza y se quedaba observándolo- tu… tu eres… -comenzó a decirle nervioso al pequeño-  
>-agaa… <em>ñaaaaa<em> *comenzó a bostezar el pequeño dejando ver unos muy pequeños colmillos en su hocico*  
>dark: je… *toma el huevo y lo levanta* jeje.. hola –comienza a decirle alegre al pequeño eevee- como estas?<p>

dark: emm… *se acerca un poco al eevee* me puedes oir?  
>-ÑÁM! –exclama el pequeño eevee a la vez que sacaba sus patitas del cascaron y tomaba a flare del hocico mordiéndoselo-<br>dark: jeje… dime hermanito.. como te llamas?

dark: cual es tu nombre?  
>-bah!<br>dark: como?  
>-bah! –seguía diciendo el recién nacido-<br>dark: _ah rayos…no entiendo lo que dice! –_se decía a si mismo el flareon sin dejar de ver al pequeño, momentos después volteo a ver hacia afuera pensando en que hacer, para al final, ver la respuesta frente a el, dio una ligera sonrisa al aire cerrando los ojos, seguido de voltear a ver al pequeño y decirle- bueno… no puedo entender lo que tu me dices hermanito... pero espero tu si me puedas entender… no se cual es tu nombre, ni se que nombre ubieran preferido darte nuestros padres… pero, yo te llamare sunlightlight… apareciste en un muy lindo amanecer… jeje –le dijo alegre, seguido de reírse un poco cuando el eevee comenzó a morderle la nariz de nuevo-

-_entonces, ahí fue cuando nacio sunlight?  
>-si…<br>-bueno.. eso explica el porque de su nombre..  
>-je…casi todos mis hermanos tienen esa clase de nombres… o almenos sus orígenes<br>-como es eso?  
>-bueno… shadow salio del huevo durante la noche, en ese momento estábamos en otro lado dentro de una cueva, te juro que no lo mire… de hecho, estaba todo tan oscuro que lo pise por error<br>-que no tu pelaje emana luz?  
>-cuando sabes contrlarlo, si…<br>-y entonces?  
>-llevaba dos meses de haber evolucionado cuando nacio shadow… no me molestes…<em>

_Ese invierno… en una cueva un tanto mas pequeñá…_

-AHHH! –gritaron dos pequeños eevees que se encontraban recostados junto a una pequeña fogata-  
>dark: *entra corriendo donde los eevees, se le ve cubierto de nieve* QUE OCURRE, QUE PASA?! –comienza a gritar asustado volteando a todos lados, seguido de voltear a ver a los pequeños y comenzar a reir un poco- haber.. haber..<br>-AHHHH!  
>dark: *toma a ambos eevees deteniéndolos, seguido de poner su pata en sus colas apagándoles una pequeñá flama en ellas* ya pequeños… ya esta, calmenze! –comienza a decirles un tanto asustado y comenzando a calmarse poco a poco junto con ellos-<br>sunlightlight: jeje.. gracias por ayudarnos papa! –le dice alegre uno de los eevees a la vez que lo abraza del cuello, seguido de que el otro eevee también lo abrazara-  
>dark: jeje… no sunlight… yo no soy tu papa…<br>-tu no eres nuestro papa? –pregunto el otro eevee un tanto asustado-  
>dark: no shadow… ya se los eh dicho… no soy su papa.. soy su hermano mayor<br>shadow: y donde esta papa?  
>dark: … *el flareon solo observo en silencio a ambos eevees, borrándosele su sonrisa del rostro y dando un largo suspiro antes de contestar* papa… y mama… salieron…<br>sunlightlight: a donde?  
>dark: no lo se sunlight… salieron a buscar comida yo creo…<br>shadow: espero vuelvan pronto, mis tripas ya rugen mas fuerte que yo! –dice el eevee mientras se agarraba el estomago-  
>dark: es verdad… será mejor que valla a ayudarles –dijo el flareon a la vez que bajaba a los pequeños y caminaba a la salida-<br>sunlightlight: a donde vaz hermano? –pegunto curioso el pequeño-  
>dark por comida… -contesto tranquilo mientras parecía que tomaba algo de afuera-<br>shadow: cuanto tardaras? Vendrán mama y papa contigo?  
>dark: no lo se… -comienza a deci serio a la vez que empieza a poner una gran roca frente a la entrada- esperen aquí… -sentencio cerrando la entrada con la roca- <p>

_-LOS ENCERRASTE EN UNA CUEVA?! –grito molesto el poochyena-  
>-no queria que les pasara nada…<br>-y que fuiste a hacer paa que tuvieras que encerrarlos?! –volvio a gritar desesperado jalándose las orejas-  
>-lo que cualquier otro hermano mayor aria…<br>-que?!  
>-practicamente… pedir que me mataran…<br>-QUUUEEEEE?!_

_Momentos después de poner la gran roca…  
><em>dark: _aahh que hare?! _– se preguntaba a si mismo preocupado, mientras caminaba por el nevado bosque- _los arboles están sin frutas ni hojas… y los ríos congelados… necesito llevarles comida… PERO QUE?! *_ve a un joven humano pasa a la distancia* _si… creo que será lo mejor.. –_ se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia el humano-  
>-huh? –exclamo el joven al escuchar unos pasos acercándosele- quien esta ahí?! –pregunto asustado el humano-<br>dark: *sale de entre unos arbustos parándose a unos metros, frente al humano*  
>-hey, ES UN FLAREON! –exclamo el humano emocionado al verlo, seguido de sacar una pokebola- muy bien pequeño… TU SERAS MIO! –grito el humano a la vez que lanzaba la pokebola al flareon, a lo cual, este solo mueve un poco la cabeza evitando el golpe- ehh.. QUE?! –exclamo el joven humano sorprendido por la acción del flareon-<br>dark: *camina a la pokebola, seguido de patearla con una de sus patas dejándose capturar*  
>-eehh?... *camina a la pokebola recogiéndola* <em>pero… que rayos a sido eso?... que raro…<em> -se decía a si mismo el joven- bueno… como sea… almenos ya tengo a mi flareon! –exclamo emocionado alzando la mano con la que sujetaba la pokebola con el flareon-

_-TE CAPTURASTE TU SOLO?! –grito el poochyena sorprendido- EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!  
>-tenia un plan –dijo el flareon-<br>-es el peor plan que jamas haya escuchado!  
>-je… no me has visto inspirado… -decia el flareon alegre dando una ligera risa traviesa-<em>

_Mas tarde… esa misma noche…_

sunlight: oye… shadow, despierta… -decia uno de los eevees moviendo ligeramente al otro-  
>shadow: huh? Que… que hora es? *voltea a ver a su alrededor* AHHH ESTOY CIEGO! –grito aterrado-<br>sunlight: no estas ciego!... se apago la llama que dejo dark  
>shadow: ahhhh… por cierto.. donde esta el?<br>sunlight: no lo se.. aun no vuelve  
>shadow: crees que se haya olvidado de nosotros? –pregunta tristemente el mas pequeño-<br>sunlight: no lo creo.. *se escucha un ruido* _huh?_ Que fue eso? *se escucha un ruido mas fuerte, seguido de algo caer y romperse* QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! –grita asustado-  
>-ga –se escucha un balbuseo en la oscuridad-<br>shadow: creo que es por aca… -dice nervioso a la vez que camina junto con sunlight hacia los balbuceos- crees que sea… *tropieza con algo callendo al suelo y golpeándose con su hermano*  
>-AHHHH! –comienzan a llorar tanto sunlight como shadow, al igual que se comienza a escuchar un tercer llanto-<br>dark: *sale la roca volando a un lado dejando ver al flareon en el suelo*  
>-DARK! –gritaron ambos eevees emocionados al verlo, seguido de ambos aterrarze al verlo en el suelo- DARK! –gritaron aterrados a la vez que corrien hacia el-<br>dark: ALTO! – les grito deteniéndolos, seguido de ponerse de pie y entrar a la cueva- tenemos que irnos… -dijo con la voz dolida y cansada-  
>sunlight: *se acerca a el* que pasa hermano?<br>dark: nada… tenemos que irnos, ya! –dijo alterado a la vez que se ponía una sabana en la espalda para cargar los huevos-  
>shadow: pero, porque? –pregunta preocupado-<br>-gah –dice el otro eevee extraño llamando la atención del flareon-  
>dark: *ve al eevee* y el quien es?<br>sunlight: no lo sabemos… acaba de aparecer hace unos momentos  
>dark: *voltea a ver a los huevos y comienza a contarlos* felicidades… es su nuevo hermano –dice indiferente mientras camina al eevee y lo sube a su espalda- bien… hora de irnos! –sentencio el flareon a la vez que caminaba fuera de la cueva, con el eevee recién nacido en la espalda y sus dos hermanitos debajo de el cubriéndolos del frio, y al salir, dejando ver con la luz de la luna, una gran herida sangrante en su costado-<p>

_horas después.. poco antes del amanecer…_

dark: *entra junto a sus hermanos en una cueva, la cual, tenia la entrada cubierta por un arbusto* GAAHH! –grita adolorido y cansado, seguido de dejarse caer en el suelo-  
>- DARK! –gritaron al unísono al ver al flareon caer-<br>sunlight: estas bien hermano?!... que tienes, que te pasa?! –comienza a preguntarle aterrado-  
>shadow: que te pasa hermano?!... levántate! –comienza a decirle igual de aterrado, comenzando a llorar-<br>dark: aahh!... *se quita la sabana con los huevos de encima, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar tambaleándose, dejando notar el dolor de la herida al quejarse con cada paso que daba… comenzó a recoger unas cuantas ramas y las apilo, seguido, les prendio fuego a estas haciendo una fogata* a… dormir… pequeños… -decia con la voz quebrada, cansado-  
>sunlight: pero… hermano..<br>dark: a… dormir… -repitio un poco mas cansado, seguido de caer al suelo inconciente-  
>-HERMANO! –gritaron ambos eevees al verlo caer-<p>

_pasaron las horas, y el flareon continuaba dormido, los dos pequeños, se sentaron junto a el esperando su despertar, mas estos, quedaron dormidos minutos después…  
>la fogata se extinguio, mas la luz no se fue nunca… una extrañá sombra se encontraba parada junto a los 3 hermanos, y esta, emitia una muy tenue luz dorada, la cual, daba una luz lo suficientemente baja como para no despertar a los pequeños.. mas sin embargo, lo suficientemente birllante, como para dejar notar que el flareon, ya no respiraba…<br>paso la noche, los pequeños eevees despertaron y lograron notar que a su alrededor se encontraba una gran cantidad de comida, asi que sin pensarlo, se dieron el gusto de comer todo lo que pudieron.  
>pasaron las horas, el flareon continuaba en el suelo sin moverse, los pequeños comenzaron a preguntarse que tan cansado estaba su hermano… eh intentaron despertarlo, sin resultado alguno.<br>pasaron dos dias, shadow y sunlight le dieron nombre al nuevo integrante de la familia, su nombre era glay… los tres se encontraban sentados alrededor del flareon observándolo esperando el momento en que se levantara para regañárlos por comerse toda la comida..  
>no se despertó…<br>esa noche, los tres pequeños se recostaron alrededor de su hermano mayor, con las orejas bajas y con rostros tristes, algo andaba mal en su hermano y estaban preocupados por el, lo suficientemente preocupados como para no darse cuenta de esa luz dorada que les mantenía iluminados, pasados unos minutos, los tres abrazaron al flareon, sintiendo su cuerpo frio, sin conseguir escuchar ese palpitar de su corazón que tanto los calmaba en las noches cuando dormían juntos, momentos después, los tres pequeños comenzaron a llorar.  
>pasaron las horas, los pequeños lloraron tanto que sus ojos ya no dejaban salir lagrimas, se cansaron tanto de llorar, que poco a poco se iban quedando dormidos, hasta que ya no aguantaron mas, quedando los tres profundamente dormidos.<br>la sombra, después de tanto tiempo ahí sin moverse, decidio finalmente hacer algo, comenzando a levitar un poco junto a todos ellos, seguido de poco a poco entrar al cuerpo del flareon, haciendo que en su pelaje, unas líneas doradas comenzaran a brillar con una baja luz alrededor de todo su cuerpo, para segundos después, su corazón diera un fuerte latido, y el flareon, comenzara a respirar de nuevo…_

-_y no recuerdas cuando despertaste? –pregunto extrañádo el poochyena  
>-no… tampoco recuerdo haberme curado… -contesto un tanto confundido el flareon, volteando a ver la copa de los arboles-<br>-wow… pero una pregunta..  
>-si? –respondio torpemente volteando a ver al poochyena-<br>-bien, primero… Tyler me dijo que era de tontos contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta…  
>-si… me lo dice muy seguido…<br>-tambien ami… como sea… dime…  
>-me –dice el flareon, seguido de dar una ligera risa-<br>- … gracioso… -susurro el poochyena molesto- bueno, pregunta… porque estabas herido?  
>-el chico al que deje que me capturara… lo abandone… -respondio con una sonrisa de orgullo-<br>-como? – pregunto curioso-  
>-esa noche.. yo Sali de mi pokebola, comenze a tomar toda la comida de su casa y la lleve a la cueva a donde escape con mis hermanos…<br>-eso no me explica la herida que mencionaste que tenias… -le repite confundido-  
>-durante mi ultimo viaje… cuando iba saliendo, el chico que me capturo me miro…<br>-y que hiciste?  
>-… -se quedo el flareon sin decir nada solo viendo con tristeza al poochyena-<br>-entonces?  
>-lo ataque.. –dijo serio sin dejar de ver al poochyena-<br>-QUEEE?! –grito aterrado saltando hacia atrás-  
>-use mi lanzallamas… le queme una pierna, queme la casa donde vivía… y uno de los vecinos saco un arma y me disparo… -comenzó a decir serio bajando la cabeza-<br>-wow…  
>-por eso ocupábamos huir… todos los de la localidad estuvieron siguiéndome armados… querían matarme…<br>-ouch –dijo en voz baja el poochyena-  
>- asi es…<em>

_A la mañana siguiente_

Dark: *se para junto a los tres eevees, se agacha un poco y dice* DESPIERTEEEEENN! –correccion… grita a los eevees asustandolos-  
>- AHHHHH! –gritaron los tres pequeños, siendo glay el único en ponerse a llorar-<p>

_-WOW WOW WOW…! –exclamo el poochyena deteniendo el relato del flareon-  
>-huh?... que ocurre? –pregunta extrañád-<br>-dime, cuantos hermanos tenias en ese momento?  
>-cinco: shadow, sunlight, shocker, aqua y glay… por?<br>-porque hasta ahora has estado hablando como si solo existieran shadow, sunlightlight y glay… de hecho, según yo.. shocker y aqua son mas grandes que glay! –comienza a decir molesto y empezando a gruñirle-  
>-bueno si.. ellos nacieron antes que glay… asi que si, somos yo y cinco eevees en ese momento ok?<br>-y como nacieron aqua y shocker?! –le vuelve a preguntar molesto-  
>-bueno aqua… emmmm…<em>

_flare en ese momento levanta la cabeza recordando ese momento… el momento en que estuvo corriendo junto a un rio desesperadamente en persecución de un huevo que se encontraba flotando rio abajo, lanzado ahí accidentalmente por shadow… después de varios minutos de correr, el flareon voltea hacia adelante, notando que había una cascada a unos cuantos metros… aterrado, el flareon salto al rio desesperado, siendo arrastrado por la fuerte corriente… mas aun atormentado, el flareon hizo todo su esfuerzo para mantenerse en control y poder nadar lo mas rápido posible al huevo, hasta poder alcanzarlo, rodearlo con su pata y lanzarlo fuera del rio, donde tres pequeños eevees, uno detrás del otro, se encontraban corriendo, siendo estos sunlightlight, shadow, y shocker respectivamente, de los cuales, sunlightlight recibió el impacto del huevo, deteniéndolo con todo su cuerpo, mientras que shadow y shocker detenían el cuerpo de sunlightlight con sus cuerpo, acabando todos en el suelo con el huevo arriba de ellos, el cual, segundos después se rompe completamente, dejando salir de este a un pequeño eevee, quedando sentado sobre los demás.  
>alegres los pequeños de que su hermanito estuviera bien, se olvidaron completamente de su hermano mayor, hasta que lo escucharon gritar, ya cuando se encontraba cayendo por una cascada de altura mayor a 27 metros hacia la otra parte del rio, donde el agua tenia una profundidad no mayor a los 2 metros, acabando el flareon de cara contra el suelo submarino, siendo ese su único golpe…<em>

_-hey… despierta.. despierta…. DESPIERTAAA! –comienza a gritar el poochyena, trayendo de regreso de su mente al flareon-  
>-whoaa ehh que… *voltea a ver al poochyena* que paso?<br>-te quedaste dormido despierto… podrias decirme lo que me ibas a decir? –comienza a decirle ansioso y molesto-  
>-que te iba a decir de que?<br>-ME IBAS A CONTAR COMO NACIO AQUA! –grita molesto el poochyena-  
>-eehhh.. lo siento poochy… pero realmente no me gustaría hablar de ello.. jeje –comienza a decir nervioso el flareon mientras se rascaba la nuca con su pata delantera-<br>-gaahh! –exclama fastidiado el poochyena a la vez que llevaba su pata hacia su frente- esta bien… y shocker?  
>- shocker… emmmm… <em>

_El flareon baja la cabeza recordando lo ocurrido unos meses antes del nacimiento de aqua... una noche donde se genero una fuerte tormenta eléctrica en el bosque donde ellos vivian… tormenta, que afortunadamente no azoto a ninguno de los arboles, por lo cual no se genero ningún incendio ni nada grave… mas sin embargo..no fue la mejor noche para cierto flaeon, debido al nacimiento de otro de sus hermanitos.  
>durante la noche tormentosa… el flareon, quien dormia plácidamente con shadow acurrucado en su melena, y sunlightlight dormido sobe el, comenzó a escuchar unos raros ruidos, los cuales, a su vez, el ya conocía perfectamente.<br>pasados unos momentos de escucharlos, el flareon se giro lentamente, tomando entre sus patas al pequeño de sunlightlight, cargándolo y poniéndolo cuidadosamente en el suelo junto a su hermano shadow, seguido de lentamente separarse del eevee mas joven.  
>una vez librado de ambos pequeños, el flareon se pone de pie y camina hacia donde están los huevos con la esperanza de ver a su nuevo hermanito, mas su esperanza, se convirtió en terror, al notar como la cascara del huevo se encontraba tirada por el piso, formando un camino de pedazos de cascara rotos llendo hacia la salida.<br>aterrado el flareon, sale corriendo de la cueva donde se encontraban buscando a su hermanito perdido, y al salir, rápidamente lo encontró sentado junto al rio, con los ojos cerrados, con una gran sonrisa y con la cabeza apuntando al cielo, como si disfrutara la lluvia.  
>aterrado por los truenos y relámpagos, el flareon comenzó a correr directo al eevee temiendo lo peor, a lo cual, sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto, cuando un inmenso rayo irrumpio en el cielo dirigiéndose directo al eevee, a lo cual, este pequeño ignora el rayo, mas voltea a ver al flareon corriendo hacia el, por lo cual comienza a correr a la vez que el flareon cae en un fallido intento de tacleo contra el eevee, recibiendo el impacto del rayo en la espalda, causándole un fuerte dolor y un fuerte estado de parálisis.<br>seriamente adolorido, el flareon intenta ponerse de pie, levanta la mirada para buscar a su hermanito que se encontraba a unos metros de el, seguido de voltear al cielo, para instantes después, ver como un gran rayo, mas grande que el anterior, irrumpe el cielo tormentoso, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia el eevee, impactando en el suelo a unos centímetros del eevee.  
>aterrado, el flareon ignoro completamente el dolor que le causaba la electricidad en su cuerpo, comenzando a correr rápidamente hasta donde impacto el rayo buscando a su hermanito, comenzando a llorar de desesperación, miedo y tristeza… sus otros dos hermanitos se despertaron con el impacto del rayo, aterrados, salieron de la cueva buscando a su hermano, y lo observaron a la distancia escarvando en el suelo, asi como también moviendo grandes rocas con cierta desesperación mientras unos grandes rayos le recorrían el cuerpo.<br>aterrados, los dos eevees corrieron con su hermano, y al acercarse, comenzaron a escuchar fuertes y desesperados balbuceos… era su hermano mayor que se encontraba llorando, y debajo de todas las piedras que el estaba moviendo, se escuchaba el llanto de su nuevo hermanito.  
>en ese momento, los tres hermanos comenzaron a escarvar en equipo para liberar a su hermano herido, hasta que finalmente, lograron quitare la ultima piedra de encima, dejándolo ver sin ningúna herida visible, solo un poco empolvado, con dos piedras medianas a sus lados, las cuales le brindaron el soporte necesario a la gran piedra que pudo haberlo aplastado.<br>aterrado, el eevee solo miraba con miedo el rostro de desesperación del flareon, mas sin embargo, el pequeño comenzó a verlo con tristeza al ver al flareon llorar, provocando que el también llorara.  
>pasados unos momentos, los dos pequeños eevees ayudaron a salir a su nuevo hermano del hoyo donde se encontraba, para rápidamente, correr de regreso a la cueva donde se refugiaban, mas la querida madre naturaleza, no pensó dejárselos tan fácilmente.<br>a unos metros de la entrada a la cueva, el flareon logro notar que un fuerte rayo caería sobe los tres pequeños, los cuales se encontraban unos pasos mas adelante de el, por lo cual, el flareon, rápidamente reacciono y se puso en el trayecto del rayo, tumbando de espaldas a sus hermanitos y recibiendo nuevamente el impacto del rayo en su espalda, pero esta vez, sin moverse de su lugar, solo dando un ligero gemido de dolor, acompañádo de cerrar los ojos con fuerzas soportando el dolor mientras que sus hermanitos lo miraban aterrados.  
>pasados unos momentos, la lluvia seso completamente, y unos segundos de silencio después… la prueba del flareon comenzó…<br>poco a poco… la madre naturaleza comenzó a gastar todas sus fuerzas contra el flareon, lanzando fuertes rayos directamente contra los hermanos, mas flareon, recibiéndolos absolutamente todos…  
>el castigo se volvía cada vez mas duro escuchándose los rayos cada vez con mas fuerza, haciendo que el flareon no pudiera soportar mas el dolor y comenzara a gritar mientras grandes lagrimas le brotaban de los ojos, hasta que finalmente, lo que parecía un ultimo rayo, le callera encima al flareon, con fuerza tal, que este no pudo evitar doblar sus patas, sentándose con fuerzas en el suelo, bajando la cabeza y tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangra en el suelo sobre sus hermanos, aterrándolos completamente, haciendo que estos se quisieran levantar al instante para ayudarle, mas sin embargo, el flareon no los dejo.<br>gritándoles con fuerza y gran dolor, el flareon les ordeno a los eevees no moverse de donde estaban, seguido de volver a pararse ahí donde estaba, voltear al cielo y comenzar a gritar al aire furiosamente… el flareon se encontraba furioso, y lo que hizo, fue demostrarle a su padre que el protegería a sus hermanitos… gritándole al cielo que le lanzara toda su fuerza, dirigiéndose a su padre a modo de reto.  
>dicho y hecho…. Pasados escasos cinco segundos, los pequeños eevees lograron ver el rayo mas grande de sus vidas… partiendo las nubes, atravesando a gran velocidad y con gran furia el cielo nocturno, dirigiéndose hacia el flareon con toda la fuerza de la madre tierra, impactando en su espalda y cubriendo la electricidad completamente su cuerpo.<br>trece segundos duro el rayo cubriendo al flareon… trece agonizantes segundos que duro el flareon gritando de dolor… y los trece segundos mas aterradores que vivieron los pequeños eevees, fueron justamente los trece segundos, con los cuales, el flareon le demostró a sus hermanos, a sus fallecidos padres.. y a si mismo, que el seria capaz de soportar lo que sea, con tal de mantener la seguridad de sus pequeños hermanos…  
>tras unos momentos de silencio… el flareon comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cueva, a lo cual, los eevees lo siguieron un tanto temerosos… mientras que en los cielos, entre las nubes, un pokemon de colores amarillo y negro descendió un poco para observar lo que había pasado.. viendo únicamente a los eevees y al flareon meterse dentro de la cueva, a lo cual, dicho pokemon, solo sonrio y se dijo a si mismo ''ese flareon… quizá pueda ser rival para alguien como yo…''.<em>

_-FLAREEEE! *grita el pequeño desesperado*  
>-huh *levanta a mirada* AHHHH! *llega una escoba golpeándolo múltiples veces en la cabeza*<br>- ARAÑA, ARAÑA, ARAÑA, ARAÑÁAAAA! –seguía gritando el poochyena mientras continuaba golpeando al flareon atarantado-  
>-AHHH! YA BASTA! *toma la escoba, se a quita al poochyena y a estrella contra un árbol rompiéndola*<em>

_-POOCHY PORQUE ME GOLPEAS?! –le grita desesperado, seguido de susurrar distintas cosas y sobarse la cabeza-  
>-TENIAS UNA ARAÑÁ GIGANTE EN LA CABEZA!<br>-de que rayos estas hablando? *su visión se nubla un momento mientras siente como algo le camina por el rostro* ooh, ouh…  
>- ARAÑÁAAAAA! –se escucha que vuelve a gritar aterrado-<br>-POOCHY, ESPERO NO SAQUES NINGUNA… -no termina de decir lo que iba a decir ya que empieza a escuchar una cierra eléctrica- AHHH DEMONIOS!_

_*15 minutos después*_

_-bien poochy… ya… ya no hay arañá… porfavor no vuelvas a hacer eso! –le dice desesperado y temblando un poco, mientras tiene al poochyena amarrado contra un árbol y se ven la escoba, una cierra eléctrica y dos espadas restruidas por todo el suelo-  
>-esta bien…aunque dime…si aqua y shocker ya habían nacido… porque no los mencionaste cuando dijiste que escaparon de la cueva cuando el pueblo te queria ver muerto?<br>-porque ellos siempre estaban causando desastres!, además de que no hablaban, se la pasaban balbuceando entre ellos y jugando alrededor de los huevos!-  
>-ooh…<br>-aah… como sea…. El siguiente en nacer fue lea… nacio ya…. Creo que eran 4 meses después de glay…  
>-si tengo entendido que es el segundo mas joven en tu familia…<br>-asi es.. por suerte… creo que el fue el único que nacio de una manera que no atento contra mi vida –comenzó a decir a la vez que se preparaba para contar- hace mucho.. en un claro de un bosque…  
>-ALTO! –lo detuvo el poochyena-<br>-NADA DE ARAÑÁS!  
>- NO ES ESO!... tampoco me dijiste como nacio tu hermano shocker!<br>-sabes poochy… hay cosas que un hermano mayor prefiere no recordar ok? Jeje… ouch –comienza a decir nervioso a la vez que se le comienza a herizar el pelaje recodando el impacto de los rayos-  
>-aaaahh esta bien… entonces, como nacio lea?<br>-fue en el claro del bosque donde ahora vivíamos..._

_*4 meses después del nacimiento de glay… a principios de primavera*_

Sunlightlight: oye… flare… flare –decia el pequeño eevee mientras empujaba a su hermano intentando despertarlo-  
>flare: aahhh…. Sunlight.. ya te dije que mi nombe es dark.. no flare –decia el flareon ente sueños sin levantarse-<br>sunlightlight: si lo se… pero te queda el nombre! –afirma el pequeño trinunfante-  
>flare: aahh.. *se levanta* esta bien sunlight… tu ganas… te dejare que me llames flare… pero recuerda que mi nombre es dark…. DARK! D-A-R-K –comienza a decirle desesperado-<br>sunlightlight: DRAG! –le grito molesto, seguido de sentarse dándole la espalda, cruzar sus brazos eh inflar sus mejillas-  
>flare: ahhh esta bien…*lo abraza de la cintura y lo jala hacia el abrazandolo* tu ganas pequeño… llamame flare cuanto quieras –le dice alegre haciendo reir también al eevee-<br>sunlightlight: ahhh flare ya suéltame! –le decía desesperado intentando liberarse-  
>flare: esta bien! *abre sus brazos dejando caer al eevee al suelo*<br>sunlightlight: aahhh  
>shadow: *Se sienta junto a sunlightlight viéndolo* patético… -le dice serio viéndolo-<br>sunlightlight: aaahhh tu calla shadow  
>shadow: no tu cállate! –le comenzó a decir empezando a pelearse los dos-<br>sunlightlight: NO TU! –le grita molesto saltando contra el empezando a pelearse-  
>flare: hey sin pelear! –les decía preocupado sin resultado- ya basta!... oigan!...<br>sunlightlight: AHHH SUELTAME! –gritaba desesperado mientras shadow le mordia una oreja-  
>shadow: TE SOLTARE CUANDO SUELTES MI COLA! –le dice molesto, seguido de volver a morderle la oreja mientras sunlightlight le mordia la cola-<br>shocker: *se sienta junto a ellos viéndolos curioso* que hacen ellos hermano?  
>flare: se están peleando! –le dice asustado sin saber que hacer-<br>shocker: yo también quiero jugar! –grita alegre, seguido de saltar a contra sus dos hermanos uniéndose a la pelea, seguido de que unos momentos después saliera volando de la pelea chocando contra aqua y tirándolo de cara al suelo-  
>aqua: OYE! –grita molesto, seguido de saltar contra shocker haciendo otra pelea-<br>flare: OIGAN NO SE ESTEN PELEANDO! –continuaba gritando sin resultado alguno-  
>glay: *pasa entre los combatientes intentando llegar hacia flare, mas no puedo llegar, siendo jalado hacia la pelea de shocker y aqua* oh-ouh…. –exclamo nervioso cuando la pata de uno de los eevees lo toma del pelaje del pecho y lo jala hacia dentro de la pelea- AHH! –gritaba asustado mientras salía volando de una de las peleas hasta la otra y luego de regreso múltiples veces- FLARE AYUDAMEE!<br>flare: grrr…. YA BASTAAA! –le grito a todos furioso lanzando una llamarada naranja común, deteniendo a todos al instante, quedándose todos revueltos identificándose solo a glay, quien se encontraba en el aire en uno de los lanzamientos y termina callendo al suelo- IDENTIFIQUENSE TODOS! –les grito molesto al no saber quien era quien-  
>aqua: yo soy aqua! –dijo uno de los eevees, que se encontraba de espaldas contra el piso con otro eevee parado sobre el-<br>sunlightlight: yo soy sunlight –dijo el eevee sobre aqua-  
>flare: muy bien… tu eres sunlight *señala al eevee, luego apunta a los otros dos peleadores, los cuales tenían cada uno mordiendo la cola del otro* quienes son ustedes?<br>shocker: *suelta la cola del otro* shocker presentándose!  
>flare: como demon…. Aahhh… shadow, como rayos terminaste peleando con shocker?!<br>shadow: peleando?.. MEJOR PREGUNTA COMO RAYOS ACABE COMO PELOTA REBOTANDO! –grito desesperado el eevee en el suelo entre ambas peleas-  
>flare: PERO QUE DEMONIOS!<br>glay: *suelta la cola de shocker*puaj… bañáte!  
>shocker: lo dice el limpio con sabor a lodo…<br>glay: grrr..  
>flare: saben que no acostumbro.. pero les juro por el amor de arceus que a todos los voy a sentar de un coscorrón si se vuelven a pelear!<br>-esta bien.. –dijeron todos al unísono bajando la cabeza-  
>flare: ahora si… sunlight, que era lo que querias decirme? –le pregunta al eevee sobre aqua- Y YA BAJATE DE AQUA!<br>sunlightlight: si.. ya voy, ya voy –dice molesto bajándose de aqua y sentándose frente a flare- bueno.. queria decirte….nuestro hermanito ese de color negro se le acabo su hoja… -dice tranquilo señalando al huevo que flareon había quemado tiempo atrás cuando peleo contra los houndooms, el cual se encontraba a unos metros de ellos-  
>flare: bien, blacky necesita mas ungüento, shadow… tu que querias decirme?<br>shadow: nada, solo queria venir a molestar a sunlight –dice indiferente tirado en el suelo-  
>flare: aaghhh… -exclama molesto llevándose una pata a la cara- esta bien… shocker… que rayos querias tu aca?<br>shocker: solo vine a ver que hacían mis hermanos –dice alegre-  
>flare: nada que decir?<br>shocker: nada..  
>flare: bien… entonces supongo que tu tampoco tienes nada que decir, verdad glay?<br>glay: bueno… si la ausencia de un huevo no es es nada que decir.. entonces si! –dice alegre el pequeño dando una gran sonrisa traviesa-  
>flare: <em>ausencia de…. Eehhh…<em> -se decía nervioso el flareon mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza volteando a ver el huevo quemado, notando la ausencia del otro- AHHHH! DONDE ESTA EL HUEVOOOO! –comenzó a gritar aterrado seguido de comenzar a correr en círculos buscándolo-  
>sunlightlight: OYE HERMANO! -comenzó a gritarle intentando llamar su atención-<br>flare: AHHHH! –seguía gritando aterrado sin ver a sunlightlight-  
>shocker: je.. yo me encargo… -dice alegre tomando una piedrita, seguido de lanzarla frente a flare haciendo que este la pise*<br>flare: AHHH MI PATAAAA! –grita adolorido, seguido de perder el equilibrio y caer de cara al suelo arrastrándose unos metros- _auchi…_ -exclama derrotado el flareon en el suelo, seguido de levantarse molesto- QUIEN HIZO ESO?! –grito furioso a los cuatro eevees asustandolos-  
>shocker: AHHH FUI YO! –grito aterrado-<br>flare: en el nombre de arceus.. .PORQUE LO HIZISTE?!  
>shocker: sunlight te queria decir algo! –seguía diciendo aterrado el pequeño cubriéndose la cabeza con sus patas-<br>flare: que es sunlight… no vez que tu hermano esta perdido?!  
>sunlight: no esta perdido.. esta alla –dice indiferente señalando a un huevo que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos en otra dirección, con la parte de abajo rota-<br>flare: aaa.. que bien.. –dice mas tranquilo caminando hacia el huevo- como rayos llego hasta aquí? –se pregunta en voz alta mientras se acercaba, seguido de ver como al huevo le salieron patitas y comenzó a caminar alejándose- oye vuelve! –le dice al huevo seguido de empezar a perseguirlo-  
>-… *el huevo se da la vuelta dejando ver un agujero en una parte del huevo, seguido de que este diera un pequeño salto y comenzara a correr de nuevo evadiendo al flareon* !<br>flare: NO HUYAS! *intenta dar la vuelta para perseguir al huevo, perdiendo el equilibrio de nuevo por el dolor de la piedrita que lanzo shocker, terminando tropezándose y rodando unos metros hasta una de las paredes de la cueva* AHHH!  
>-YA VAMOS! –gritaron todos los eevees al unísono a la vez que empiezan a perseguir el huevo por toda la cueva, terminando todos tropezándose y callendo sobre el flareon-<br>flare: MUEVANSE DE ENCIMA!  
>sunlightlight: CREEME QUE LO ARIA SI SHADOW QUITARA SU TRASERO DE MI CARA!<br>shadow: muy bien.. alguien me esta picando un ojo con su rodilla… QUITEMELA YA!  
>aqua: soy yo shadow.. pero tengo a shocker encima… Y NO ES MI RODILLA!<br>flare: WHAT THE…!  
>-….! *vuelve a correr*<br>flare: *Se levanta tumbando a todos sus hermanos haciéndolos rodar, acabando aqua sentado y con sus patas delante de el tapanddose* NO HUYAS! –grito el flareon, seguido de ir corriendo tras el huevo hasta alcanzarlo, saltando sobre el y sujetándolo contra el suelo- te atrape! –exclamo triunfante- muy bien pequeño… tranquilo… soy tu hermano –comenzó a decirle alegre mientras levantaba el huevo- no te pasara na… -no acabo de decir lo que estaba diciendo al ver como dentro del huevo solo se encontraba tierra, y en el suelo, había un agujero- AHHHH YA SAL DE AHÍ!  
>-…. *se ven unos tiernos ojos en la oscuridad del agujero*<br>flare: *Se asoma* tranquilo pequeño…. Soy tu hermano mayor… yo te voy a cuidar de que no te hagan daño… prometo que no te are daño… -sigue diciéndole mientras va metiendo la cabeza en el agujero-  
>sunlight: *se sienta junto a flare* estas seguro de ello flare?<br>flare: si… ahorita en un segundo lo… AHHH! –grito con fuerzas, a la vez que su cuerpo se levanto del suelo y se erizo completamente, seguido de verse que intenta salir de ahí-  
>-FLAREEEE! -gritaron todos los pequeños al unísono seguido de morderle la cola intentando sacarlo-<br>flare: SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! –gritaba desesperado-  
>sunlight: CON FUERZAAA! –grito aterrado, a la vez que el y todos sus hermanos jalaron con fuerza de la cola de flareon consiguiendo todos el mismo resultado: salir volando lejos del flareon, con parte del pelaje de su cola en el hocico-<br>flare: AHHHHH! –continua gritando mientras hace fuerzas, hasta lograr salir volando de ese lugar con el pequeño eevee aferrado a su nariz- aahhh… *agarra al eevee y lo separa de el* muy bien.. denada por la bienvenida.. –le dice molesto al pequeño seguido de verlo detenidamente- _el… tiene los ojos de mama! –_se dijo a si mismo sorprendido- bueno.. je… la respuesta es obvia…. Ya se como te voy a llamar…  
>sunlightlight: como?<br>flare: lea! –le dice alegre-  
>sunlightlight: acaso ese no es nombre de mujer? –le pregunta curioso-<br>flare: emmmm….  
>shadow: este es hombre.. tiene su cosa aca abajo igual a la mia… -dice curioso viendo debajo del pequeño eevee-<br>flare: SHADOW NO ESTES VIENDO AHÍ!  
>shadow: pero que es eso?... la tuya es grande y la de sunlight es…<br>flare: SHADOW YA TE DIJE PARA QUE SIRVE Y PARA NADA MAS AHORA DEJA YA DE ESTAR REVISANDO A TODOS! –le grita molesto, mas sin poder evitar que su rostro se ponga totalmente rojo mostrándose avergonzado-  
>shadow: ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN! –grita asustado-<br>sunlight: que ibas a decir de mi? –le pregunta un tanto molesto-  
>shadow: no, ya nada…<br>flare: oigan.. podríamos porfavor dejar de estar hablando de eso… y pensar en el? –les dice a todos un tanto molesto- Y YA QUITENSE DE ARRIBA DE MI! –les grita molesto al tener a todos sentados encima de el viendo al recién nacido-

-_jeje… enserio shadow se lo estaba viendo a todos? –pregunta curioso el poochyena dando una ligera risilla traviesa-  
>-el era alguien muy curioso… bueno.. siempre lo ah sido… por eso ahora le cuesta conseguirse una pareja… jeje –dice un tanto alegre recordando un poco su pasado y riendo un poco-<br>-ok ok… muy bien.. ya se de tus padres y de tus hermanos.. pero no me has contestado mi pregunta…  
>-cual era tu pregunta?<br>-porque dijiste que yo era como una bendición de arceus para ustedes?  
>-es por miles… -dijo un tanto triste a la vez que bajaba las orejas- fue cuando el nacio… yo ya estaba preocupado…<br>-porque?_

_-y bueno?  
>-porque pensé… que nunca nacería… -dijo en un tono triste mientras una lagrima comenzaba a correr su rostro recordando el dia del nacimiento del pequeño eevee negro y plateado-<em>

_un año después del nacimiento de lea..._

flare: VAMOS SHADOW… MAS RAPIDO! –le decía emocionado a un umbreon que se encontraba corriendo en los alrededoes, seguido de voltear a otro lado observando a un jolteon, el cual lanzaba impactruenos contra el suelo- CON MAS FUERZAS SHOCKER! *Voltea a ver a un espeon a la distancia, recostado frente al huevo color negro, poniéndole una nueva hoja al huevo, después de verlo unos momentos, camina hacia el* bien sunlight… sabes que es lo que pasa?  
>sunlightlight: no… no lo se…. Simplemente no lo entiendo… se niega a nacer… -dice preocupado viendo el huevo-<br>flare: a que te refieres con ''se niega a nacer''? -le pregunta curioso-  
>sunlightlight: su tiempo ya paso… debio nacer hace ya mas de 5 meses… porque no nace?!<br>flare: quizá ...  
>shadow: *llega con ellos* heee que tanto hablan que no invitan?<br>shocker: ahhh… alfin, ya necesitaba descanzar…  
>aqua: *sale un vaporeon del rio junto a ellos* todo bien?<br>glay: *sale de entre unos arbustos un glaceon* regrese con la comida! –dice alegre cargando varias frutas-  
>lea: llegamos… no te olvides de mi! –dice un tanto molesto un leafeon detrás de el-<br>glay: si ya se lea… ya se…. *se para junto a sunlightlight y flare* que esta pasando aquí?  
>flare: nada… sunlight intenta averiguar porque blacky aun no nace…<br>glay: creen que necesite mas tiempo?  
>shadow: lleva mas de un año asi… creo que deberíamos ayudarle a romper el cascaron…<br>shocker: y si lo lastimamos haciendolo?  
>aqua: podríamos romperlo con poca presión de agua, talvez… -comenzaron a comentar entre ellos-<br>sunlightlight: y si esta muerto? –dice serio el espeon llamando la atención de todos-  
>flare: q-que?<br>sunlightlight: que tal si no necesita tiempo?... puede que el no haya tenido la fuerza para sobrevivir… y murió… también, puede que ese golpe que tenia el huevo, haya causado que su crecimiento se detuviera completamente… o puede ser que… GAHH! –no acaba de decir lo que estaba contando, debido a que recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara por flare-  
>flare: DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDEZES! –le grita furioso asustando a todos sus hermanos-<br>sunlightlight: aaahhh! –grita adolorido mientras mantenía su pata sobre su rostro- MALDITA SEA FLARE! –le grita molesto seguido de levantarse, quitándose la pata de su rostro dejando ver una herida sangrande en su ceja- PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!  
>flare: NO DIGAS ESA CLASE DE IDIOTESES!... blacky no esta muerto… el aun necesita mas tiempo!<br>sunlightlight: no seas infantil flare!... el ya no esta con nosotros!... esta con mama y papa… en el cielo o en el infierno…. Donde sea que ellos estén…  
>flare: *vuelve a darle otro fuerte golpe en el rostro a sunlightlight tirándolo de nuevo*<br>sunlightlight: GAAHH!  
>-WOW! –exclamaron al unísono todos alrededor, seguido de rápidamente irse a sujetar a flare, quien ya se miraba con animos de volver a golpear a sunlightlight-<br>flare: SUELTENME!... LES VOY A ENSEÑÁR QUE EL AUN ESTA CON NOSOTROS! -comenzó a gritarles desesperado dejando escapar algunas lagrimas- EL NO SE AH IDO NI CON MAMA NI CON PAPA… EL… el… el sigue aquí! –comienza a bajar la voz pasando de estar furioso a estar triste- el sigue con nosotros… solo… solo… necesita tiempo… nada mas… -empieza a decirles a punto de romper en llanto, sentado de frente al huevo sin dejar de verlo-  
>sunlightlight: *Se sienta junto al flareon* porfavor hermano.. déjalo….<br>flare: porfavor sunlight… aléjate… de mi… -le dice molesto-  
>sunlight: … *retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás* bueno.. en ese caso… lamento decirlo pero… mejor te quedas tu aquí.. en tu falsa esperansa… hermano.. –le dice tristemente dándose la vuelta, bajando la cabeza y orejas, para asi, comenzar a caminar-<br>shadow: _sunlight…_ -se dice a si mismo extrañádo por el comportamiento del espeon, seguido de voltear a ver al flareon-….  
>flare: bien… vallanze si quieren… -comienza a decirles molesto- no los necesito… yo… yo me encargare de blacky… gracias… <em>por nada…<em> -termina susurrando mientras se recostaba sin dejar de ver el huevo-  
>shadow: estaremos en los alrededores… al final… te esperaremos en casa.. –le dice tristemente, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia donde sunlight, seguido por shocker, aqua y glay-<br>lea: *se sienta junto a flare*  
>flare: vete también… se que también me abandonaras con esto… -le dice molesto sin voltear a verlo-<br>lea: en realidad… *se acerca a flare recargándose en el* yo también espero a que nasca nuestro hermanito… -le dice en un tono triste, con un poco de alegría mientras abrazaba a flare- _porfavor hermano… yo se que tu puedes…_ -se dijo a si mismo, evitando llorar, y sin dejar de ver el huevo- flare…  
>flare: si?<br>lea: te… te esperare en casa… -le dice tristemente dejando escapar una lagrima, seguido de salir corriendo en dirección a la cueva que ellos llamaban ''casa''-  
>flare:<em> yo se que tu puedes… <em> -se dice a si mismo seguro a la vez que se recostaba completamente en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en el suelo entre sus patas delanteras sin dejar de ver el huevo- vamos blacky… ven con nosotros…. Ya sal… -continuaba diciéndole al huevo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correrle el rostro, nublándole la vista, seguido de cubrirse el rostro con sus patas-

_en ese momento… el joven flareon comenzó a llorar fuertemente… su lamento podía ser escuchado a la distancia por el resto de sus hermanos... quebrándoles el corazón a cada uno…  
>pasaron las horas, el flareon continuaba llorando y parecía que nunca pararía… mas un fresco viento y un ruido extraño, llamaron su atención.<br>el flareon comenzó a sentir las cosas muy extrañas… era verano, y una fresca briza le movia el pelaje.. comenzaba a tener frio, empezando a temblar… un ruido, similar a un lamento ahogado, empezó a escucharse en los alrededores, cortándole el llanto al flareon.  
>extrañádo, el flareon levanta un poco la cabeza, parando de llorar un momento solo para secarse las lagrimas de los ojos, para poder observar como todo a su alrededor, ahora había cambiado.<br>múltiples cuerpos mutilados se encontraban a su alrededor, distintas criatuas cortadas en pedazos se podían observar cercas de el y a la distancia, la sangre cubria el suelo, los arboles secos tenían pedazos de carne colgando de sus ramas, y el huevo frente a el, se encontraba con unas linear rojas a su alrededor, brillando intensamente.  
>sorprendido por lo que miraba, el flareon se puso de pie eh intento llamar a sus hermanos, llamado al cual, ninguno acudió.<br>pasaron los minutos, el ambiente comenzaba a volverse cada segundo mas tétrico al estar apareciendo mas y mas cuerpos, asi como también se podía observar el rio de color rojo, y en ese rio, múltiples cuerpos y almas flotando a la deriba.  
>aterrado el flareon, intento tomar el huevo y escapar, mas antes de siquiera moverse, dos criaturas muy conocidas se encontraban entre el y el huevo…<em>

flare: m-m-ma…mama… p-papa?! –exclamo sorprendido y aterrado a la vez, al ver a sus padres frente a el, estando su madre sentada en el suelo de frente a su padre, mientras que este, se encontraba parado a dos patas, sujetando una gran sombra negra similar a una cierra eléctrica, mas teniendo dos cuchillas, un pegado a su cintura, y el otro pegado al cuello de la eevee-  
>lea: hijo… -dijo su madre, escuchándose un continuo eco detrás de su voz repitiendo la misma palabra-<br>flare: m-m-ma-ma… ma… ehh…  
>lea: escucha con atención… tu ya sabes que nos paso a tu padre y a mi…<br>flare: s-si… -decia aterrado-  
>insanity: grrr…. –gruñia continuamente sin dejar de ver a la eevee sentada-<br>lea: escucha dark…  
>flare: madre…<br>lea: esta.. sera la ultima vez que nos veras…  
>flare: hasta que valla a donde están ustedes…cierto? –comienza a decirle nervioso-<br>lea: no… nunca podras llegar donde nosotros…  
>flare: QUE?!<br>lea: tu hermano dark… *Voltea a ver el huevo* miles… esta muerto…  
>flare: QUEEE?! –grito aterrado por lo que escuchaba-<br>lea: miles es el nombre que le queríamos poner tu padre y yo a ese pequeño *Voltea a ver el huevo* pero… creo que nosotros no alcanzamos a dárselo… nos fuimos del mundo de los vivos mucho antes de lo que habíamos imaginado… por eso…. No logramos darle ese nombre…  
>flare: pero aun no nace! –le dice desesperado- aun pueden hacerlo!<br>lea: estamos muertos flare… igual que el…  
>flare: no… no me digas eso! –comienza a decirle desesperado comenzando a llora de nuevo-<br>lea: aun hay una opción… pero era lo que te decía… nunca mas nos volveremos a encontrar…  
>flare: que?<br>lea: dark… tu hermano murió desde el dia en que nos atacaron… -comenzó a decirle tristemente, dándole un fuerte impacto por sus palabras al flareon- ese golpe… que tu le cubriste con hojas, fue lo que lo mato…  
>flare: n-no…. No es verdad…. ES UNA MENTIRA! –comenzó a gritarles desesperado-<br>lea: por suerte… hijo mio…  
>insanity: grrr…..<br>lea: yo le puedo dar una segunda oportunidad… -dice tristemente, volteando a ver a su pareja a los ojos, ojos totalmente negros, dejando notar solo una pupila muy pequeñá, de color rojo intenso- no la desaproveches cariño… cuida a miles…  
>flare: no… q-que harán?...<br>lea: adiós cariño… ojala… pudiera decirte que nos veremos en la otra vida…  
>flare: no… NO LO HAGAN!<br>insanity: GGGRROAAAAAARR! –grito con furia el umbreon a la vez que jalaba una sombra a modo de cuerda, encendiendo la cierra, estando un extremo cortando lentamente el cuello de la eevee, mientras el otro lentamente cortaba su cintura, hasta que finalmente, la cierra cruza hasta el otro lado de ellos, clavándose en el huevo y empezando a desaparecer lentamente-  
>flare: NOOOO! –grito con fuerzas aterrado, seguido de que mirara como la cabeza de su adre caia al suelo, evaporándose al igual que su cuerpo, mientras que el cuerpo de su padre continuaba ahí- MALDITA SEAA! –grito aterrado bajando la cabeza, llorando y sujetándose la cabeza totalmente desesperado-<br>insanity: GRAAAAAA! –continuaba gruñendo-  
>flare: HUH?! –exclamo sorprendido de seguir escuchándolo, levanto la cabeza y lo único que observo fueron las piernas de su padre callendo al suelo, mientras que su otra mitad saltaba hacia flare con otra sombra similar a un gran martillo, golpeándolo con fuerzas en la cabeza- GAHHH! –grito asustado, levantadose rápidamente del suelo, volteando a su alrededor aterrado logrando observar como todo volvió a la normalidad-<em> ahhh… fue… fue un sueño? <em> -se pregunto a si mismo aun asustado, jadeando y volteando a su alrededor- _no…. No parecía un sueño… todo era tan… real… huh?... _EL HUEVO! –grito exaltado pensando en lo que parecía fue un sueño, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y ahí lo miro, el huevo de eevee, quemado con el lanzallamas del flareon, con el golpe dado por el houndoom que lo dejo caer, mas aparte, con un corte perfecto en un lado, justamente donde el flareon recordaba que se había clavado la cierra- entonces… a ti ya no te esperamos?... –le dice al huevo mientras pone su pata sobre el, seguido de recargar su cabeza en el mismo- _ahhh…. Es… una triste pena… _ *escucha un ligero golpe dentro del cascaron* _huh?! –_exclama para si mismo sorprendido- BLA….–detiene lo que iba a decir para recordar lo que acababa de vivir- miles… ese fue… tu corazón? *vuelve a poner su oreja en el huevo* _si… puedo escucharlo… -_comienza a decirse a si mismo, a la vez que empieza a relajarse y a dar una leve sonrisa-_ entonces.. de eso hablaba mama… nunca volveria a verlos…. Ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente… a cambio de que si pudiera verte ati…._ *se separa del huevo* _que asi sea… te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario…. Mis padres no entregaran sus almas por nada…._-se decía a si mismo abrazando el huevo-

_llego la noche, todos los hermanos estaban reunidos en la cueva donde ellos dormían, preocupados por lo ocurrido, y sunlight aun recuperándose de los golpes, se encontraban en un silencio muy incomodo, todos querían hablar, pero nadie tenia nada que decir… se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, un silencio infinito… hasta que finalmente, su milagro llego…_

flare: OIGAN! –grito desesperado, entrando a la cueva cargando el huevo con sus patas delanteras, causándole un desequilibrio, y, eventualmente, una caída de cara al piso, mas sin nunca dejar caer el huevo-  
>sunlightlight: flare… sigues con eso?<br>flare: *Se levanta* MILES ESTA VIVO! –grita con fuerzas sorprendiendo a todos, mas la sorpresa se acabo con solo 3 palabras-  
>sunlightlight: DEJA DE SOÑÁR! –grito molesto llamando la atención de todos, seguido de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia flare- porque sigues encerrado en ese sueño flare?! –le dice molesto-<br>flare: *pone el huevo en el piso* no es un sueño sunlight… es real… miles si esta vivo!  
>shadow: que no su nombre era blacky? –pregunta extrañádo-<br>flare: es el nombre que querían nuestros padres… -le dice indiferente-  
>shadow: aa.. oh vale…<br>sunlightlight: ahora te encontraste a nuestros padres? –le dice sarcásticamente-  
>flare: SI… es decir.. NO… ahhh no lo se! –comienza a decirle confundido-<br>sunlightlight: flare… enserio, esto me esta colmando la paciencia… blacky no esta con nosotros… acéptalo ya porfavor… -le dice mas calmado intentando calmar al flareon-  
>flare: NO, EL ESTA BIEN, ESTA VIVO!<br>sunlightlight: MIRA, TE JURO QUE SI ESE HUEVO SE ROMPE EN LOS PROXIMOS 15 SEGUNDOS, YO SERE EL ESCLAVO DE TO… -sunlightlight no acabo de decir lo que estaba diciendo, ya que se escucho como el huevo poco a poco comenzó a romperse, hasta finalmente, caer en pedazos la cascara, dejando ver ahi a un pequeño eevee, de pelaje color negro, con su melena mas corta de lo habitual, de un curioso color gris claro, con un peculiar brillo, dando apariencia de ser plateado, teniendo la punta de la cola del mismo color gris y con el mismo brillo, pero el diseño que estos tomaban era distintos, empezando con una gran punta, seguida de 3 puntas chicas, creciendo nuevamente y empezando otra grande, como si representara el latir de un corazón- _no… no puede ser…_ -se decía a si mismo sorprendido por lo que miraba-  
>flare: *pone su pata sobre el hombro del espeon llamando su atención*<br>sunlight: huh? *Voltea a ver al flareon*  
>flare: te lo dije…<br>sunlight: pero… pero… *voltea a ver bien al eevee y lo ve solo quieto en el suelo* no muestra ninguna señal de vida… _huh?_ *mira el estomago del pequeño incharse* _esta respirando… entonces… si esta vivo!  
><em>shadow: y ahora sunlightny… -dice con una voz un tanto burlona y picara a la vez que se paraba junto a el- que era lo que estabas diciendo 13 segundos antes de que miles rompiera el huevo?  
>sunlight: esto… debe… ser… UNA BROMA! –grita desesperado-<br>shocker: *salta sobre sunlight tirándolo y quedándose sobre el* anda… tu juraste algo… ahora cumplelo!  
>sunlight: ESTAS LOCO.. NO ARE ALGO COMO ESO!<br>flare: nimodo sunlight… *se acerca al eevee y le levanta la cara* el esta vivo… tu hiciste un juramento y ahora deberas de cumplirlo… hola pequeño  
>-… *se queda en silencio solo observando a flare a los ojos, con una mirada fría y sin animos*<br>flare: mi nombre es flare… soy tu hermano mayor.. y te juro que te protegeré –le dice alegre dándole una sonrisa-  
>-…*gira la cabeza soltándose de flare dejando caer su cabeza contra el suelo, seguido de voltearse, quedando pecho tierra y ahí ponerse a dormir*<br>sunlightlight: eso no es normal…  
>flare: ni que lo digas…<p>

poochy: entonces…. Miles no les hablo en ese momento?  
>flare: ni en ese momento… ni por todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros…<br>poochy: y como es que ahora no le para la boca?  
>flare: es porque ya encontró a alguien que le demostrara lo que es la vida…<br>poochy: aa si?  
>flare: si…<br>poochy: quien?  
>flare: tu…<br>poochy: …  
>flare: miles nacio como un eevee normal… pero cuando estaba creciendo apenas, su huevo se rompió… eso lo mato al instante… después de todo ese tiempo que paso… las almas de mi madre y mi padre sacrificaron su estancia.. ya sea en el paraíso o en el infierno… para darle vida a miles… sus almas ahora vagan infinitamente en el limbo, viviendo en pena por el resto de la eternidad…<br>poochy: por eso… lo de que nunca podras encontrarte con ellos jamas… cierto?  
>flare: asi es…<br>poochy: debe ser duro el saber eso… -dice un tanto triste bajando las orejas-  
>flare: demasiado…<br>poochy: … *Se queda en silencio junto con flare*  
>flare: pero almenos….<br>poochy: huh?  
>flare: *jala a poochy hacia el abrazandolo* almenos te tenemos ati… en nuestra familia siempre nos hemos esforzado por ser fuertes… para ke no pase eso de que nuestros hijos o nietas vivan sin sus padres… y debido a eso, miles nunca conocio lo que era la vida… hasta que te vio ati caer del cielo… eres un hermano para el.. y has sido un angel para nosotros… te lo agradecemos no tienes una idea! –le dice alegre, dejando correr unas lagrimas por su rostro-<br>poochy: gaahh!... flare… agradéceme mas… sin asfixiarme! –le comienza a decir con la voz cortada debido al flareon que lo ahorcaba-  
>flare: esta bien.. *lo suelta* alguna otra pregunta?<br>poochy: si… *se levanta sobándose el cuello* cuanto tiempo duro miles sin decir ni una sola palabra?  
>flare: mas que sin decir ninguna sola palabra… el estuvo sin moverse casi todo el tiempo… si se movia de lugar era porque yo lo llevaba a otros lados en mi espalda, no porque el caminara…<br>poochy: wow… bueno… y cuando tiempo estuvo asi?  
>flare: 4 años de eevee… que son ocho años humanos…<br>poochy: wow…  
>flare: luego te conocio ati… y por algún extraño motivo... nuestra edad comenzó a avanzar a tu ritmo…<br>poochy: porque lo dices?  
>flare: llevan ya 3 años conociéndose… son 36 meses humanos.. lo que serian 72 años de eevee…<br>poochy: eso significa… que tu ya deberías de estar muerto?! –le pregunta sorprendido-  
>flare: asi es… pero en lugar de eso… seguimos siendo jóvenes…<br>poochy: pero… como?! –pregunto sorprendido-  
>flare: es porque somos una familia demasiado unida… -comienza a decir con tono triste-<br>poochy: eeh?  
>flare: veras…. Cuando tuve ese encuentro con mis padres… la cierra que corto el huevo sello el destino de las almas de mis padres, dejándolas en el limbo por el resto de la eternidad… mientras que la vida de miles fue sellada a este mundo, dándole una nueva oportunidad de vivir como un eevee normal… pero.. al momento de golpearme ami, lo que hizo fue sellar mi vida con la de miles… lo que significa, que yo moriré cuando miles muera…<br>poochy: eso significa.. que el tiempo no te afecta actualmente?  
>flare: no… significa que mi vida se alargo… viviré mas de lo que debi haber vivido… cuando llege la hora de partir de miles… también será mi hora de partir, a menos de que algo o alguien me mate antes…<br>poochy: …  
>flare: y el como hemos vivido tanto, es porque ahora miles comparte tu vida…<br>poochy: QUEEE?!  
>flare: asi es… cuando se conocieron… miles se sintió sumamente feliz contigo, supongo que lo suficiente como para que el sello que le dio nuestro padre, cambiara su manera de ser…<br>poochy: como seria ese cambio?  
>flare: miles… en lugar de crecer y desarrollarse como un eevee… crecerá y se desarrollara como un poochyena… *voltea a verlo serio* significa que tu y el vivirán la misma cantidad de años… cuando tu mueras de viejo.. miles morirá, y con miles, moriré yo… lamentablemente, como somos demasiado unidos todos nosotros…la vida de miles y mia también la comparten nuestros hermanos...<br>poochy: eso que quiere decir? –pregunta nervioso-  
>flare: significa… que si tu mueres… *lo abraza de nuevo* todos nos iremos contigo…<br>poochy: y…. si yo no muero de viejo? –pregunta nervioso y un tanto aterrado-  
>flare: si tu mueres… ya sea asesinado, o por un accidente o una enfermedad… miles y nosotros seguiremos vivos… pero nuestra vida volverá a ser como la de eevees, cumpliremos un año cada dos meses humanos… y nuestras vidas regresaran a solamente quince años humanos…<br>-sentencio flare en ese momento- _eres alguien muy especial para todos nosotros poochy... eres el pilar que sostiene nuestras vidas… y nosotros, seremos quienes te cuidaremos el resto de tus días… para que los vivas al máximo junto a nuestro hermanito… _-se dijo a si mismo sin romper el abrazo con poochy, el cual, se encontraba llorando abrazando a flare- 


End file.
